Restless Lion
by Sakaki22
Summary: Squall needs a vacation, so he decides to run away from the Garden. Rinoa hears of this and tries to stop him. Will Squall get his vacation? Will romance occur? Between who?
1. Runaway

Sakaki22 sat there at his computer, trying desperatly to write a Chapter Four for his first fanfic, iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i. After all of the typing was done, this story was what laid before him. This is iRestless Lion/i. This story is in no way connected with iFinal Fantasy VIII... Afterwards/i, and all characters (except Sakaki22, thats me) are copyrighted 1999 Squaresoft.  
===============================================================================================  
piI need a break./i Squall thought to himself. The war with Ultimecia ended a month ago, but Squall still had more responsibility than he ever wanted. He tapped his pen on the small table in his dorm room, trying to write a progress report on the past month. iWhat's there to write? Nothing's happened... the SeeD written exam was easier to write than this./i He crumpled his paper, and threw it near the trash can.i I need a vacation!/i  
p"Squall?" Quistis yelled while knocking on his dorm door. She knew it was unlocked, no one was crazy enough to break in to the room of "their cold-hearted leader" as some SeeDs called him. No one, except Rinoa and herself. She opened the door and walked in, he wasn't there. There was a backpack sitting on the bed, almost full of his clothes and some potions./i Whats he planning now?/i She asked herself. Squall walked back in with the comb he loaned Zell. "Sneaking into student dorms now, Instructor?" He asked her with that tone of voice he had where you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.  
br"Oh," Quistis turned around, "the Headmaster wants the report"  
br"Nothing's happened..."  
br"Ok, I'll tell him that..." She said, before pointing to the backpack, "What's that for?"  
brSquall walked past her and put the comb in, "I'm taking a three day vacation."  
br"Who? You and Rinoa?"  
br"No, just me. Your the only person who knows"  
br"She's gonna be angry at you..."  
br"...Everyone will, but I don't care. I need some time off." He said, before packing some socks and boxers into the almost full backpack.  
br"Will you tell me where your going? Just in case we need to see you, or you don't come back..."  
br"No, everything will be fine. The Garden if safe here. I just need to time alone for... me."  
br"Ok, I wouln't tell anyone. I promise"  
brSquall packed his wallet and some pulse ammo. He zipped it up, then reopened it and added some medical gauze.  
br"She'll use her sorceress abilities to find you."  
br"I'll be somewhere she's never been to..." He tied a collapsable tent to his backpack then tied Lionheart to his belt. "You can tell the Headmaster than I'm gone, but no one else."  
br"Ok... be careful." Quistis said.  
br"I'm always careful..." Squall said back. Quistis then looked at the scar on his face from when he was carefully training with Seifer. Squall put the backpack on and walked out.  
p"HE DID WHAT!!!!!" Rinoa yelled out, to the suprise of everyone else in the cafeteria.  
br"He decided to take some personal time off... alone" Quistis said after her ears stopped ringing. She know she just broke her promise, but knew he was doing something really stupid.  
brZell sighed while sitting down, after another losing fight with time to get a hot dog. "Whats with the yelling?"  
br"Squall walked off on us, and didn't tell anyone where he went!" Rinoa said quieter, but still angry.  
br"I'm sure he has his reasons..."  
br"Or mabye Puberty Boy decided to ditch his loser friends and start over..." Seifer joked while walking by.   
br(Writers Note: Again, I never made it to the end of FF8, so as far as I know, Seifer is still at Garden.)  
br"Yeah right, your just trying to start something." Zell said, irritated.  
br"Ignore him, Zell. He's not worth it." Quistis said, also slightly irritated.  
br"I've got to find him!" Rinoa got up and ran out, bumping into Selphie as she walked in.  
br"What's her problem?" Selphie asked Quistis, while sitting down.  
br"Squall ran off and didn't tell anyone where he was going." Zell said while looking at the hotdog line.  
br"HE DID WHAT!!!!!"  
pRinoa made it to the bridge, just to see Ragnarok flying off.  
br"Nida, follow it!" Rinoa yelled at the pilot  
br"What?! The Garden can't reach speeds anywhere close to that thing!" Nida responding, wondering why Rinoa was giving her orders.  
br"It doesn't matter, just head in the same direction!" Rinoa yelled back. iSquall is going to fly in a straight line. I know it./i  
br"Why are we after it... and wheres the Commander?"  
br"The "Commander" decided he was going to take a small vacation... he's the one flying that thing."  
br"HE DID WHAT!!!!!"  
p"Hmm... I seem to be on a straight course for Winhill." Squall said, looking at the controls, not knowing what he was doing. He was just imitating whatever Selphie did when she flew it. He looked at his radar, "What's that thing... the Garden? Their trying to stop me." He looked around, trying to find some sort of booster. "I think this is it." He pressed a button, then the engines stopped with a whirring noise "Oh shi--" The force of the Ragnarok falling knocked him out of his chair, and he passed out. The Ragnarok crashed on a small island off the cost of Galbadia.  
p"I think we lost him..." Nida said. The Ragnarok had flown out of her sight.  
br"Just keep going." Rinoa replied. Irvine and Selphie had heard of what happened from Quistis (you guessed it, they said "HE DID WHAT!!!!!") and came up to see for themselves.  
br"Where is he?" Selphie asked Rinoa, nervous of what mood she would be in.  
br"I don't know..." Rinoa replied. iWhy is he running off? Was it something I did?/i  
br"... Oh, Hyne." Irvine said, while looking into some binoculars.  
br"What is it!?" Rinoa said, grabbing Irvine's trenchcoat.  
br"I think he crashed on an island."  
brA look of shock filled Rinoa's face. She let go of Irvine, then went down the elevator.  
br"Uh... Nida, land on the island!" Selphie said, before grabbing Irvine and going down the elevator.  
br"... Why is everyone so bossy around here!?" Nida yelled out.  
pIrvine caught up with Rinoa in the main hallway. She had already found Zell and Quistis.  
br"Come on! We need to get to the main entrance!" Rinoa yelled at Quistis, while dragging Zell by the back of his shirt.  
br"Let go! I need air!" Zell yelled out with a rasp voice. Rinoa's dragging him was cutting off the path between his throat and lungs. brShe didn't notice, all she was thinking about was Squall. iWhy did he run from me? Is he alive? Does he want us to help him?/i She knew the answer to the last one, but didn't care what he wanted.  
p"Squall!!!" Rinoa yelled out as she reached the wreckage site. The ship wasn't too banged up, but she didn't notice because of the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Squall!!!"  
br"He's probably unconscious, Rinoa..." Zell said. Rinoa just slapped him and said "Don't say things like that!"  
br"He said "unconscious", not "dead", Rinoa" Selphie said, keeping a good distance from her.  
br"Squall!!!" Rinoa continued, ignoring Selphie.  
brIrvine thought of stopping Rinoa, but didn't. "Squall!!"  
br"It's no use yelling for him. Let's just walk in and go to the cockpit." Zell said  
brRinoa was about to give Zell's face an encounter with the back of her hand, when she realized what he said. "... That makes sense!"  
brRinoa was about to yell out orders, but Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine were already inside. "Come on, Zell." She grabbed Zell's shirt and dragged him in. They made it to the cockpit, and rushed to the pilots chair. There was nothing there but blood. They all wanted to say something, but they all knew it already. iWhere's Squall?/i They looked around for a minute.  
br"I found him!" Selphie yelled out, pushing a piece of what used to be part of the ceiling out of the way. He was unconscious and bleeding, but alive.  
br"Squall!!!" Rinoa ran over and hugged him, not caring that he was out cold, or bleeding on her good shirt. All she cared about was that he was alive.  
brIrvine picked Squall up, "Lets head back."  
p(Well... I've begun another fan fiction, and have some good ideas as to where to carry this. Unfortunately, thats how I felt when I begun Final Fantasy VIII... Afterwards. I'll be posting my thoughts like this at the end of every chapter for this fic.) 


	2. Permission Granted

"Ugh... where am I?" Squall groggily asked himself. He was wearing all white clothes, lying in an all white bed. The room was filled with the sunlight and cool breeze from the open window. Squall quickly came to the only conclusion possible, "... I'm dead!!!"  
br"Rinoa, I think I heard Squall say something." A voice said in the nearby room.  
br"Squall!" Rinoa rused into the room and threw her arms around him.  
br"Rinoa!" Squall hugged her back. iIf Rinoa's here, I must be in Heaven/i  
br"Good, Squall's up..." Zell said as he walked in.  
br"Zell's here! I must be in the other place!" Squall broke out of Rinoa's grip and ran out of the room, then tripped on a waste basket and fell on his bruised ribs. He yelled out in pain and held his side.  
br"What are you doing!?" Dr. Kadowski looked down and yelled, "Get back in bed!"  
br"Dr. Kadowski?" He got up and looked around. he wasn't dead, it was just the Garden infirmary. "I'm not dead!" he hugged the doctor and rushed as fast as someone with brusied ribs could back to Rinoa. "I'm not dead!"  
br"... Is he ok?" Zell asked, looking at Dr. Kadowski  
br"... I don't know..." She told Zell, then walked back to Squall, "Your ribs will be fine shortly, so you are free to go. There is a package in your dorm with a booklet of exercises to get you back in shape quicker, and some painkillers. Come see me in a week and stay away from training."  
br"Yes ma'am." Squall said before going to the small locker in the room. He had been in there several times, so he knew where his clothes were. "Um... could you guys give me a minute to get dressed?"  
br"Ok." Rinoa said, "Come on, Zell. I'm hungry." She grabbed Zell by the shirt and dragged him to the cafeteria.  
p"Quistis!" Squall was banging on her door. Unlike Squall, she kept her door locked... possibly to keep Trepies from taking her stuff and auctioning them on the Garden BBS. He knocked a bit more, then walked away. iI can't believe that she would just lie to my face./i  
p"Headmaster Cid..." Squall walked into his office and saluted, "about that report."  
br"At ease, Squall. You don't need to tell me." The almost always calm Headmaster replied.  
br"Ok, sir" He started to walk out when...  
br"But you could tell me about your vacation..."  
brSquall sighed and turned around. "The pressure of being in charge was getting to me. I needed a small break."  
br"That's understandable, but why didn't you tell me?"  
br"If I told you, you would have told Instructor Trepe, and she would have told Rinoa, and she would have hunted me down and bit my head off."  
br"Instead... what happened?"  
br"Instructor Trepe found out on her own and told everyone. Rinoa tried to chase me when my engines failed and I crashed."  
br"And then your buddies saved your life, right?"  
br"Right..."  
br"So instead of explaining it to me, who should you be talking to?"  
br"... My friends."  
br"Good, so find them and tell them the truth."  
br"Yes sir." Squall started to walk out when...  
br"And Squall..."  
br"Yes?" Squall didn't turn around.  
br"Your request for a vacation has been granted. You and your friends can have three off."  
brSquall turned around and saluted. "... Thank you, sir."  
p"Nida..." Squall said while riding the elevator up to the bridge.  
brNida grabbed the controls, "No, you can't fly! It's mine!"  
br"What?"  
br"Oh, nothing." She loosened her grip on the ship. "What do you need, sir?"  
br"The intercom microphone."  
brShe pulled a microphone out of the control panel and gave it to him. He turned it on and spoke into it, "Would Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis please meet in the cafeteria immeadiately. That is all." He put it back and went back down the elevator.  
p"What's this about, Squall?" Selphie asked him when he walked to the table.  
br"I've got some good news."   
br"What is it?" Quistis asked.  
br"The next shipment of hotdogs are coming in?!" Zell stood up and asked.  
br"No... I've been granted my vacation break!"  
brRinoa looked down at the table.  
br"Wait, let me rephrase that... We all have been granted a three day vacation!"  
br"Cool!" Irvine yelled out. No one had noticed him earlier.  
br"Woah! When'd you get here!" Zell yelled out, startled.  
br"... I was here before you!"  
br"Everyone, lets all go to our rooms and pack, then meet at the entrance." Rinoa said.  
brEveryone got up and walked to their dorms... except Quistis.  
br"... Squall didn't even look at me." Quistis didn't care if he was mad or not, she wasn't used to being ignored.  
pThey met up at the entrance thirty minutes later. Nida had already stopped the Garden between an forest in Galbadia and the ocean. The area was known to have few monsters. They all had backpacks full of clothes, food, sleeping bags, stuff to do, etc. Squall and Irvine each had a tent big enough for three people. Headmaster Cid, Dr. Kadowski, and the Trepies came to see them off.  
br"Take care of yourselves." Cid said to the whole group.  
br"Squall, be careful out there." Dr. Kadowski warned him.  
br"Come back soon!!" The Trepies yelled out. They were talking to Quistis, they didn't care about the rest.  
br"Bye!" Rinoa yelled back.  
br"See ya in three days!" Zell yelled.  
br"Stay out of my room!" Quistis yelled at the Trepies.  
brSquall, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis headed off of the Garden. The Headmaster and the doctor headed to the infirmary. The Trepies headed to Quistis's room, to see if it was unlocked.  
p"Ok, lets set up camp." Squall said, talking charge again. "Zell and Rinoa will go get firewood, Irvine and Selphie should put up one tent, and me and Quistis will put up the other."  
br"Come on, Zell." Rinoa tried to grab Zell's shirt, but he backed away.  
br"I can walk, ya know!" Zell said to Rinoa  
br"Ok, Raijin. Come on."  
br"What?"  
br"Gotcha!" Rinoa grabbed Zell's shirt and dragged him into the forest.  
brBy the time they came back, both tents were up. Rinoa was carrying all of the small stuff, Zell had bigger pieces of wood.  
br"Being a gentleman, Zell?" Selphie asked Zell annoyingly  
br"No... its a fair trade to get to walk back on my own free will." Zell said back before putting the wood on the ground.  
br"Zell, there's some hotdogs in my bag, why don't you--" Irvine tried to say, but Zell was after them when he got to "in my bag"  
brEveryone started putting hotdogs on sticks while Squall lit the fire with a Fire attack. They enjoyed a good meal and talked about their plans for tommorow.  
br"I'm gonna go play in the water!" Selphie yelled out. "I just got a new bathing suit that I've been dying to use."  
br"Yea, I'll be in the water, too." Zell added.  
br"I'm up to seeing you in your new swimsuit." Irvine added, smirking.  
br"... Only if you two wear yours!" Selphie added, smiling.  
brZell and Irvine laughed nervously.  
br"I'll just be enjoying my day off." Squall said, before stretching out on the cold ground.  
br"Squall, your too predictable!" Rinoa said while setting between Quistis and Selphie, knowing what was going to happen next.  
br"... Whatever" Squall and Quistis said. The girls laughed. Squall sat up and looked at Rinoa and Selphie.  
br"What's so funny about making fun of what I'm going to say?"  
br"She's right. Your predictable." Quistis said  
br"C'mon. Leave him alone. It's his time off." Zell said, looking at the girls.  
br"... Who's gonna sleep in which tent?" Irvine asked, after watching the girls stop laughing.  
br"Well, me and Squall will have to sleep in one tent..." Rinoa started.  
br"No way. If you two are in a tent together, whoever the third person is wouln't get any sleep!" Zell butted in. Irvine laughed, Rinoa blushed, Squall continued to ignore everything.  
br"It's simple,the girls in one tent, and the boys in another!" Selphie stood up.  
br"If its like that, it will just be two out of control parties." Irvine said, wanting to have at least one girl in his tent.  
br"... How about two girls and a boy in one tent, then two boys and a girl in another?" Quistis threw out her idea.  
br"Ok... How about Rinoa, me, and Irvine in one tent. Then have Squall, Selphie, and Quistis in another." Zell had a genius moment.  
br"Fine..." Squall stood up, then grabbed his bag and walked into a tent.   
br"Goodnight, guys... good luck, Rinoa" Selphie got up and followed Squall  
brRinoa looked at Irvine "... I'll need it." Rinoa, Irvine, and Zell went into the other tent.  
bri... He didn't look at me while walking over here, putting up the tent, eating, or talking./i Quistis thought to herself, looking into the campfire.  
p(What's with Quistis? Why's she suddenly so worried about Squall noticing her? Will Rinoa survive a night in a tent with Irvine? How did Zell have a "genius moment"? Is this annoying? Whatever you do, don't move, blink, or even dare breathe!!! Ok, you can move, blink, and breathe if you want to (I'd recommend the breathing part), but come pack for Chapter Three!) 


	3. Desire

Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa were sitting in their tent. Zell was lying in his sleeping bag, listening to his portable CD player. Rinoa was sitting on hers, reading a romance novel with the light of her electric lamp. Irvine was "reading" one of his dirty magazines, also with an electric lamp. His sleeping bag was next to Zell's.  
br"Woah... this girl looks just like Rinoa..." Irvine said to himself after he flipped the page.  
br"Yeah right... you mean you look at their faces?" Rinoa was trying to ignore him tonight, but she heard her name and knew what he was doing.  
br"Seriously, look for yourself."  
br"No, I'm not looking at your filthy pictures."  
brIrvine took Zell's headphones off of him, waking him up. "Zell, look at this."  
br"This better be important." Zell said aggrivated... he hated being woken up.  
brIrvine put the magazine in front of him. "Doesn't she look just like Rinoa?"  
br"... Yea. Give me back my headphones."  
brIrvine put Zell's headphones back on his head, and looked at Rinoa. "Told you so."  
brRinoa got up and grabbed his magazine. "... Wow, that does look like me."  
brIrvine grinned, "Well, take off your clothes and lets make a side-by-side comparison."  
brRinoa grabbed Irvine's pillow and whacked him with it. He laughed as she went back to her sleeping bag. iI hope she doesn't tell Squall that one... he'd kill me./i  
pSquall, Quistis, and Selphie were having a similar time in their tent. Squall was reading a field guide that he had read over and over again. Quistis and Selphie were sitting on Quistis's sleeping bag looking at some teen girl magazines Selphie brought. They were giggling and muttering to each other about almost every picture.  
br"What are you two doing?" Squall was having a hard time concentrating on the guide he knew like the back of his hand.  
br"Nothing you'd be interested in." Quistis said.  
br"Yeah... its girl stuff. You wouldn't get it." Selphie added  
brSquall knew what kind of magazines they were looking at. "Those waste of money are nothing but beauty tips, guys, fashion, and makeup ads..."  
br"These mags are the best. This issue is about single guys in Balamb." Selphie said, looking at the cover.  
br"This stuff isn't nearly as boring as your field guide. How old is that thing, anyway?" Quistis added.  
brSquall put his book down and grabbed one of Selphie magazines.  
br"Hey! That's mine!" She yelled out as he flipped through the pages.  
br"What's so great about these guys?"  
brQuistis laughed, "If you like cute, available guys with hot bodies, everything."  
brSquall kept looking at the male models for a minute. "... They don't have anything I don't have." He threw the magazine back on top of the pile and got in his sleeping bag.  
br"... Whatever." Quistis mocked Squall. Selphie laughed and turned off her light.  
br"Goodnight, Quisty."  
br"'Night, Selphie." Quistis turned off her light.  
pSelphie woke up before everybody else. She didn't know what time it was, she didn't bring a clock. She changed out of her sleeping gown and into her clothes when she noticed something. i... Is that Squall's pants?/i She picked up the pants that Squall wore when he fell asleep, he wasn't wearing them now. She looked at Squall, his shirt wasn't on him either. iThat means he's wearing.../i Selphie grinned. iLet's see if he was lying last night when he compared himself to my mags./i She slowly unzipped his sleeping bag, trying not to wake him. When she got it open, he wasn't wearing anything but boxers, and his body easily rivaled anyone in the magazine. iNo wonder girls at the Garden are always swooning over him./i She thought to herself when she had an idea. She covered Squall with his unzipped bag and shook Quistis.  
br"Is it work time already?" Quistis said, half-asleep.  
br"Yep. Remember when Squall said he looked better than the guys in my mag?"  
br"... Yea, why?"  
br"... He wasn't lying." She pointed at him. "Come see for yourself."  
brQuistis got up and walked over and picked up the top half of his bag gently. "... If he wasn't my student..." She giggled and zipped his bag up again.  
br"I've got an idea." Selphie said, then wispered into Quistis's ear.  
brQuistis grinned. "I'll do it."  
pZell yawned as he woke up. He was still wearing his headphones, but the batteries were dead. He grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bottle of water and headed outside. iHmm... everyone must still be asleep./i He thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. He put some of the water in his mouth and swished it around. He looked over at the other tent, iShould I feel bad for Squall forced to spend a night with the girls, or should I be jealous?/i He spit the water out and saw some motion in the tent. iWell, someone's awake. I hope it's Squall... for his sake./i He yawned and walked back to his tent.  
p"Squally?" Selphie was leaning over Squall.  
br"... Wha'?" He was still too asleep to form a complete word. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Selphie. "What's up?"  
brSelphie smiled and held up Squall's pants, "Are these yours?"  
bri... Crap! I knew I shoulda kept them on!/i He thought to himself, "Yes... can I have them back now?"  
br"Sure..." She handed him the pants and laughed as he tried to put them on without getting out of his sleeping bag. "Don't worry, I already saw you without them."  
br"... I knew I should have said something last night at "guys in one tent and girls in the other", why did I know this was gonna happen to someone?" He unzipped his bag and put on he pants, then stood up.  
brSelphie giggled, "You know... you weren't joking last night about your body..."  
brSquall sighed, "Yeah, whatever... wheres my shirt?"  
brSelphie took a step forward, "Has... Rinoa seen you without a shirt?"  
briI don't like where this is going.../i He thought, "No... why?"  
br"Has anyone of us seen you without one?"  
br"Me... and you."  
br"You should walk out there and show them." She giggled again.  
br"No... you can't make me."  
brHer eyes lit up, she had her opportunity. "... Quisty! Go!"  
brQuistis, who Squall forgot was there, ran out with his shirt.  
br"Hey!!" Squall chased after her, "Give it back!"  
br"No, it's mine now!" Quistis ran into the woods. Squall continued to chase her, even though he wasn't wearing shoes.  
brSelphie walked out of the tent, laughing. Zell came out of his tent and walked over to her. "What's so funny?"  
br"Oh, nothing." She smiled at him  
bri... Poor Squall.../i He thought to himself. "What'd you do to Squall?" She laughed some more.  
pQuistis stopped in a small clearing, out of breath. She leaned against a tree when he walked into the clearing.  
brHe smiled, "... Quisty." He said in a calm, soothing voice.  
brShe held the shirt tighter in her left hand, "You can't have it."  
brHe walked up and leaned in front of her. "Did you take my shirt just to see me without it?" He placed his right hand on the tree, cutting off one escape option of hers.  
bri... What does me mean by that?/i She thought to herself as she stared into his eyes. Instead of the depressing blue-gray color that they usually are, they were an inviting blue. He was grinning... like Irvine when he made his move.  
br"You didn't need to steal it..." He brushed some of her hair off of her face with his left hand, then pressed it on the tree.  
brShe scanned his body with her eyes. iWhat's he doing?/i  
brHe placed his right hand on her shoulder. They both watched it as he slowly rolled it down the entire lengh of her arm. He stopped and gently squeesed her hand. He leaned over farther, his face was now barely an inch away from hers. "You just have to give me what I want..." He wispered into her ear.  
brShe looked startled for a second. She tried to say something, but couldn't think of what to say.  
br"... Don't forget." He took the shirt from her incredibly loosened grip and backed a few steps away. He draped the shirt over his shoulder and scanned her body with his eyes. He grinned again, then turned and walked back to the camp site.  
briWhat was that???/i She thought to herself. i... Was Squall... hitting on me?/i  
p(Ooh... What's Squall doing? What's Quistis gonna do about it? What will happen if Rinoa finds out? I don't know... but I hope I can come up with something! Stay tuned...) 


	4. The Show

Huh? Restless Lion? What's that? Oh, yeah... new chapter! *fanfare*  
  
==========  
  
Quistis sat alone at the beach, wearing her new blue bikini. She sighed as she pressed her chin into her knee, {What's wrong with me? }The blonde stared into the water, inching closer to the foot on her extended leg. {I've always felt like I loved Squall, but now he's acting like he loves me. What am I supposed to feel now?} She jumped at someone's touch that crept it's way to her shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter, Quisty?" Zell asked as he sat down in the warm sand next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Quistis turned around to see Selphie sit down next to her. "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Selphie looked out into the calm blue water, it reminded her of... "Squall?"  
  
Zell took notice of her lack of response. "Is he still mad at you?"  
  
"No." Quistis looked out over the horizon. Selphie started drawing something in the sand with her finger.  
  
"Still ignoring you?" Zell continued.  
  
{What is this? Twenty questions?} Quistis leaned back, supporting her weight with one arm. "No..."  
  
"Did he do something to you in the woods?"  
  
Quistis blinked, then looked at the blonde boy. "Yes... but I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay then... We'll leave you alone." Zell got up and started to walk away.  
  
Selphie got up and put her hand on Quistis's shoulder. "When your ready to talk... I'll listen." She turned and skipped after Zell, toward the campsite.  
  
Quistis sighed as the two left, then she turned to Selphie's drawing. It was heart, something was written in it...  
  
Q.T. + S.L.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"Hey, Squall!" Irvine yelled out. Squall was heading to the forest, gunblade in hand. "Why do you have Lionheart with you?"  
  
"Training... I'm bored." He didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Training? You're on vacation, you should be doing nothing."  
  
"Nothing's boring... I need something to do." He turned to the cowboy.  
  
"Do what I do when I'm bored... pick up chicks." Irvine grinned.  
  
Squall smiled, to the suprise of Irvine. "Tried it..." He walked past a tree and out of Irvine's view.  
  
"... What!?" Irvine paused for a second, then tried to follow. He finally caught up to him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about..." Squall mimiced Irvine's grin.  
  
"... Not really. It isn't like you."  
  
"Then ask Quistis." Squall started to walk past him.  
  
Irvine's eyes lit up, then he grabbed Squall. "Details. Be a teenager and give me details, now."  
  
Squall grinned, he had Irvine right where he wanted him. "You sure? You might be too young for them."  
  
Irvine's eyes shot open, seeing a new Squall. "I'm older than you, Squall. I want to know about you and Quisty."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you everything if you and Zell meet me right here." Squall tried to brush the cowboy off of his jacket, but he already ran off in hunt of the martial artist.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"Rinoa, can you give us a minute?" Quistis interuppted Rinoa and Selphie. "I want to talk to Selphie."  
  
"Okay... about what?" Rinoa wasn't quite ready to leave her half-made sand castle.  
  
"... Squall." Quistis looked down.  
  
"What?" Rinoa got up.  
  
"Squall, I saw him over there." She pointed in a random direction, which was the campsite. "He looked like he wanted to talk to you."  
  
Selphie watched as Rinoa left, and Quistis sat down in the sand in her place. "What did Squall want?"  
  
"Squall isn't there, he's what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Your finally ready to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Quistis looked at Selphie's eyes. She was always so happy, and full of energy. She looked much younger than Quistis, although there was really a difference of one year. "He... wasn't mad earlier about the shirt."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"In fact, I think he was happy I took it."  
  
"Huh? That doesn't sound like him."  
  
"He also... tried to hit on me, I think."  
  
Selphie stood up, "What!?" She was yelling loud enough for anyone nearby to hear clearly, "Squall likes you!?"  
  
Quistis looked to the campsite, "Keep it down, Sefie. I don't want Rinoa to know."  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
{Where's Squall?} Rinoa looked around the abadoned campsite. Her Squally was nowhere to be found. {Maybe he's in the woods.}  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"I got Zell." Irvine walked over to Squall, Zell in tow. He let him go, "Now make with the goods. Tell me everything."  
  
"What's going on!?" Zell looked at Squall. "Why'd Irvine drag me here?"  
  
Squall looked at the annoyed blonde and the Selphie-like-hyper Irvine. "Alright, I'll tell you guys every detail about me and Quistis this morning. Neither of you can tell the girls, got it?"  
  
Zell nodded, stupified. Irvine nodded as well, almost drooling over all of his hopes for Squall's words.  
  
"Alright then. It started out in a clearing of the woods..." Squall got ready for the biggest string of lies he would ever say.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
{How much woods can there be? I've been wandering in her for at least five minutes.} Rinoa stopped and rested on a tree. She stopped breathing so heavily when she heard a distant voice. {Squall?} She walked in the voices direction. It was Squall, alright. She thought about rushing over and throwing her arms around him, but decided to hear what he was talking about. {It must be interesting if Irvine and Zell are both listening...}  
  
"... And then I finally unhooked her bra, while Quistis kept moaning out my name."  
  
"Squall!?" Rinoa jumped up upon hearing his words.  
  
"Rinoa!?" Squall backed away as his very angry girlfriend walked into view. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"You ass!" She slapped him in the face, "You can take Quistis if you want, because I'm done with you!"  
  
"Rinny, it's not what you think!!" Squall watched as she ran away from the three.  
  
"Well... what happened next?" Irvine stood up and looked at Squall.  
  
Squall glared at him, "This story is done." He chased after Rinoa, "Sweetie, wait!"  
  
Zell stood up and brushed off his shorts, "Well, that was fun. Now what?"  
  
Irvine looked over, then readjusted his hat, "I think the real show is about to begin."  
  
==========  
  
o_O..... Ooh, I should write soap operas... read and review. 


End file.
